Archaeologist
Archaeologist is an achievement in Dragon Age II, which is obtained by finding at least 3 of these notes from the Band of Three in each act. Each note will give you an entry in the Codex entry: The Enigma of Kirkwall. Note: The second entry during Act 1 in Viscount's Keep is currently bugged on all platforms (fixed on the PC as of v1.03, need confirmation on other platforms). The locations of the entries are listed in the order in which they appear in the codex entry in game (not a chronological order in which you should discover them). Act 1 * Entry 1: Gallows Courtyard, As soon as you enter, turn right and go to the rightmost area of the map. The entry is hidden in the pile of rubble near the closed gate. * Entry 2: Viscount's Keep, in a hidden panel between the left portrait and the filing cabinet in Seneschal Bran's office. The message at the Viscount's Keep in Act 1 is in the room at the NW corner at the top of the map, near the Vicount's office. Go to the right side of the desk as you are facing it from the front, standing in front of left portrait, select A. (Icon does not appear but Enigma letter will appear on screen.) If you cannot select it, stand directly in front of the vase and move the radial menu around, you may unlock the codex entry without actually clicking, it will appear on the screen. NOTE: I have gotten the codex entry by standing in the corner and slowly moving against the cabinets and spamming the "X" button and got it about where the space is in between the 2 cabinets. I never had an issue finding the letter on this platform but others seem to have problems. Make sure you have the latest patch installed. Press and hold TAB key to show the icon for the letter near the left portrait.}} * Entry 3: The Bone Pit, near some Elfroot in the southeast part of the map before entering the mine. * Entry 4: * Kirkwall Alienage in Lowtown (night), left of Merrill's house, behind a manhole cover Act 2 * Entry 5: in the Gallows Dungeon during Dissent, clearing west of the exit, after the battle with Ser Alrik * Entry 6: in the Qunari Compound in the Docks, up the stairs, among some rocks on the ground * Entry 7: in the Kirkwall Chantry, inside a book on a table on the upper floor near the fireplace * Entry 8: Darktown (daytime), in the corner just past the exit past the Poison shop (west entrace) under some rubble Act 3 These are all found during quests. * Entry 9: during On The Loose in the Templar Hall in the Gallows, hidden on a torch in a room beside Meredith's room. This scroll can be found before starting this quest. EDIT: This scroll can also be found after this quest. * Entry 10: in the Sewers during Justice in a corner of the southern-most room kind of hidden in a small alcove before the stairs, * Entry 11: down the ramp, next to Shipment 1039 in Smetty's Fish Guttery during Gamlen's Greatest Treasure * Entry 12: on the Docks during The Last Straw, turn right at the giant statue, check near stacked crates you can see it as you stand in front of the statue (the one you see as you enter the area). This scroll can also be found before starting this quest. Category:Achievements